Meet My Parents
by SarcasmIncorporated
Summary: It started with a cellphone, a snotty mom, and long converse with his parents to start the story. When his parents want to meet his girlfriend of Two years, two months, and one day things will get crazy. Read and review for parts 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

I scanned through all the maids of the living room to find my mother. She was waiting for me. She just wanted to talk. I gulped making my way to her. I should be with Sonny right now, I thought. We've been dating for a little over 2 years and my parents haven't found out. I didn't tell her because of course she had a big mouth and she would constantly bother me about marriage. My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket as I got to her. I quickly wiped it out to see who it was from.

**From: Sonny**

**To: Chad**

**Time: 11:55**

**Are u gonna make it? **

My mom raised an eyebrow at me as I finally reached her. She wore a blue plaid blazer with a blue pencil skirt. She reached a finely manicured hand over to grab it reading the text. I couldn't let her find out. I tried to snatch it back but she twirled around reading.

"Oh whose this Sonny girl", she cooed. I dove my hands in my pockets awkwardly standing with my mother. She tapped her jimmy choo quietly waiting for me to answer.

"My- my-", I stuttered.

"Come on pretty boy tell me", She said coming closer.

"My girlfriend", I said looking down.

"A girlfriend for my mini Coop". My father came down the porcelain steps in a Men's Warehouse limited edition suit smoking a cigar. I gulped. I've never been so nervous in my life. He's a George Clooney look-like with a muscular face and lite gray hair with a touch of my black. As he walked his Italian dress shoes clicked against the marble floors.

"Yeah actually I do have a um girlfriend", I said rubbing the back of my neck. They wrapped arms around each other whispering things before they spoke up.

"We'll how long have you been dating sweetie", my mother asked. I gulped.

"Two years two months and one day exactly", I exclaimed. Their eyes looked as if they would pop out at any moment.

"Well why didn't you tell us boy", my dad said puffing smoke from his cigar. We went on and on about Sonny. I showed them pictures and they cooed over her being so gorgeous. Who would deny that? Finally they whispered a little more and spoke up.

"We have came to a decision. We would like to meet her".

I waited outside of Sonny's apartment building patiently. Tonight was the night she would meet my mom and dad for the first time. I was shaking with fear they wouldn't like her. And if they didn't we couldn't ever marry. If we planned too. She finally came out in a gray floral sweater over top a teal tank top, skinny jeans hugging her every curve, and black Jimmy Choo pumps. Damn, she is hot. Coming down the steps she smiled that cute innocent smile coming to my convertible. I got out opening the door for her she smiled before kissing my lips tenderly. I kissed back before pulling away letting her in. I shut the door and ran to my side ready to go to the nightmare I called home. As we drove I suddenly felt the need to pee. We were talking about random stuff and she was making me laugh so I had to go. I pulled over to the side of the highway and stopped the car. She looked over raising an eyebrow.

"You okay", she questioned.

"Well I gotta pee. And I don't want to leave you alone with my parents so I'm going in a bush. Okay". She rolled her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Only if I can come too", she said smiling. I laughed only wanting me to pee more. We got out hand in hand heading down to a bush. She stood off to the side leaning against an oak as I did my business. Suddenly I heard rustling in the woods. Sonny flinched coming to me. For me I was still going to the bathroom, but I had to stop. I zipped up and Sonny put hand sanitizer from her purse in my hand.

"Wh-o-o there", she stuttered clutching on to me. I began backing away as a black shadow crept from the darkness to reveal a old trucker. He wore a red patchwork roll cuff and ripped jeans. He looked about 500 hundred pounds and had like five teeth. Sonny covered her mouth from laughing and I just stood speechless.

"Can I have your autograph son", he questioned holding a sharpie in his right, with his left arm stretched out covered in hair. Nasty curly black hair. Sonny got behind me and laughed into my shoulder at his appearance. I signed quickly before putting Sonny on my back and running up the hill to the car. When we reached she jumped off my back and hopped back in. We where almost to my moms and tonight was going pretty strange. Even though I still had hope we would make it. I drove up to the u turn circle driveway outside the mansion. Surprisingly the high privacy gates were closed. Oh well. I put my hand in my pockets searching for my keys to the gate. Nothing was in my pocket but my cellphone and crumpled fifty. Oh crap, they're gone..

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

I ran out of the car to the black iron gate fumbling with the padlock. Crap! Sonny looked at me like I was crazy as I began climbing the black wall.

"Chad are you insane. You could hurt yourself", she said running over to me. " If your gonna climb, i'm gonna climb too".

"No stay down. I'll unlock and let you in okay", I questioned. She mumbled fine. Oh I see where this is going. " Fine", I chuckled.

"I'm not playing that game right now", she said through clenched teeth. You could tell she was pissed the way she had her hand on her hip and the way she rolled her eyes. Damn she is ho-

"Chad are you okay". Lets just say Chaddy took a fall. I winced pulling myself from the cobblestone driveway. She held on to the gate staring down at my weak body. I got up slowly getting the spare key from under a bush and opening the padlock. Sonny waltzed in amazed at the mansion grounds. A huge white mansion with a Greek Gods fountain laying in front. Dozens of cars sat around the great u-turn cobblestone driveway. Sonny whispered in my ear quietly.

"I excepted this from you". She grinned grabbing my hand to lead me to the front doors under a grand diamond encrusted chandelier. I sweated great beads of sweat as I rung the beige doorbell. Sonny looked so happy and Sonny as I kind of slumped. Suddenly the front door opened to reveal my mother and father in each others arms. My mother turned facing my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend.

"You must be... you must be". My mom started mumbling girl names to herself along with my father.

"My name is Alison Munroe but everyone calls me Sonny". My parents nodded in creepy unison and I kind of stood back. I placed my hand on Sonny's lower back shaking.

"Calm down babe", she whispered. I nodded.

"My name is Candice Cooper", my mother said extending her soft hand to Sonny.

"And i'm Cleo Dylan Cooper". Sonny shook his hand too before we stood in awkward silence.

"Well why don't we get to know each other over dinner. It's spaghetti and meatballs. An Italian tradition", my mother cooed.

The silence was horrible. Sonny sat next to me biting her lip trying not to look sloppy eating. I ate like a monster as usual consuming the worm-like food. Everyone stared at me chewing loudly. I looked up spaghetti hanging from my lips. I looked down grabbing a napkin spitting out the little bits into it. Sonny got a napkin dabbing around my mouth getting the rest of the sauce around my mouth. My parents awed and we both blushed.

"So what do you do for a living Chad's girlfriend". I'm about to punch my dad for that little number. Could he just know her name?

"Well I am an actress on So Random", she said to him. He nodded before raising his finger in the air like he just got a cure for cancer.

"Chad's favorite show is So Random, I now know why". Thanks a lot dad I thought. I shot him a galre. She wasn't suppose to know.

"So Chad said your not from around here. Are you". My mother questioned.

"No i'm from Wisconsin. Then I auditioned for So Random over the internet and so here I am", she said giggling.

"Do you make all cheese by yourself? Must take a lot of work". Sonny put a hand over her mouth trying not to bust a gut laughing.

"No were just famous for our cheese. We'll I just don't make it individually". We all nodded getting back to eating and silence.

"Sonny could I am talk to you in private". I pointed under the table and she just gave me a "what the hell" look. "Just come on", I said. We both dove under. Of course I bumped my head as usual. We squatted underneath staring in each others eyes.

"You don't tell anyone about what Dad Dylan Cooper said got it", I said she nodded. Getting out from under she tripped falling into the chair knocking it over. I rushed to her to aid. She laid in pain. OMG! She's gonna die, I thought. She held her leg in pain crying.

"My European chair", my mother screamed. I got up meeting her eyes ready to scream.

"My girlfriend is in pain and all you care about is a chair", I screamed my mother ran away going into a door of a unknown room. My dad helped Sonny up as she winced.

"Chad, I can't move my leg", she cried.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

After the horrific incident, Sonny was giving a cast from our nurse at my mansion, She crashed on my bed so I decided to get her overnight bag from her house. As I walked in the mansion I spotted my parents in the kitchen having coffee. Now was the time to speak my mind. I threw the bag down furiously and stomping into the kitchen.

"You just couldn't be nice could you mom, could you", I yelled. My mom flinched back. " What do you think her mom did when I met her? She was perfectly fine, but you. You can't accept i'm not always going to be your little boy. I'm in love with this girl I mean I want to marry her". I walked away getting her overnight bag and going to my room. There she lay quietly with her eyes open. She was probably scared of my mother.

"Hey", I said laying down with her. Hey she whispered. " I'm really sorry about tonight. I mean they just screwed everything up". I rubbed my hands through her hair but then realized what I wanted to do. " I'll be back', I said getting up and running outback. I got to the backyard and went over to the basketball courts shooting hoops. I usually do this when I need to think and now was that kind of time. Did I really want to marry Sonny? I mean we are 20 years old and we could wait a couple years. I asked her mom already and my parents would give me a list of why I shouldn't. I shot another hoop and then dribbled in a circle until I heard the sound of someone walking towards me. I kept going though till I saw Sonny peek from behind a bush. She blushed before making her way to a bench around the court.

" What'cha doing out out here", she asked looking up at me.

"Thinking", I said. She looked beautiful in the moonlight staring at me.

"Thinking about what", she asked getting up limping over to me.

"What do you think the perfect engagement", I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"Anywhere but it has to be romantic, but why are you asking me", she questioned staring into my eyes. I unwrapped my hands from her waist and put my knee on the ground still locking her eyes. She clamped a hand over her mouth and began crying.

"Sonny I don't care what people think or say. I've loved you since the moment we met. Even if I flung egg salad but it was only because I was trying to cover up the fact I loved you. I know i've made mistakes in the past but if you say yes I'll try my hardest not to hurt in anyway. So Sonny i'll asking for is for you to marry me". With that we interlocked lips. "Most girls only like me for money or fame but not you Sonny. And most of them run off after you meet my parents".


	4. Author Annoucement

Okay just to let everyone know...

I will make a sequel when the story gets at least 20 reviews!

Just answer a few questions and I can start today:

Should this be before or after their marriage?

Should the mom still be a bitch?

Should Sonny and Chad have a family?

What should be the plotline?


End file.
